Diario Karakura: Tenemos tarea
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Los "Diario Karakura" son pequeños relatos sobre la vida cotidiana en Bleach, Ichigo tiene una pretendiente segun Mizuiro, ¿quien sera?.


Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y Cia.

**Diario Karakura: Tenemos tarea.**

La tarde era calurosa, tanto que podría decirse que el sol se convertía en verdugo de los peatones del tranquilo pueblo Karakura.

Ichigo: Dagh, que calor —dice molesto—deberia ser delito estar en la calle ahora.

Por cierto, ultimamente casi no veo fantasmas, es como si algo los estuviera eliminando --piensa el joven mientras es interrumpido.

Keigo: ¿Entonces a donde vamos?, al parque, al supermercado no, no, no mejor al centro hay mas chicas lindas.

Mizuiro: Por lo que veo hoy vienes con mucha energía, Asano-san.

Keigo: ahhh no me llames así, llámame Keigo, somos amigos desde hace años.

Mizuiro: jejeje Ichigo. ¿Entonces a donde vamos?, Asano-san quiere ver chicas.

Ichigo: Es normal de ese idiota, no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que hacer la investigación que nos dejaron en la clase de historia.

Se ve a Keigo en el fondo de la escena derrotado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Keigo: Que dura es la vida de un estudiante, ¿Por qué, por que?

Kurosaki-kuuuuuun…………….. – alguien grita con gran emoción desde lejos.

Mizuiro: Miren son Inoue y Arisawa.

Ichigo: ehhh..

Las dos chicas se acercaron al trío que venia llamando la atención desde hacia un rato, en gran medida por la hiperactividad de Keigo y el color de cabello de Ichigo.

Inoue Orihime iba vestida con una blusa celeste, con bordado en las mangas, además de una falda debajo de la rodilla con estampado de flores, mientras Tatsuki llevaba unos jeans deslavados y una sencilla camiseta.

Keigo se abalanza sobre las chicas para "saludarlas".

Keigo: Hoooooola chicas.

Pero Tatsuki no lo recibe, muy cariñosamente.

Tatsuki: Oye Ichigo, ¿como van con la tarea?—dice la chica después de golpear a Keigo

Ichigo: Mal todavía no comenzamos, ¿y ustedes?.

Tatsuki: Bueno ya tenemos la información, falta editar todo, uffff pero…

Orihime: Salimos a tomar un helado, era de vida o muerte Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo-Mizuiro: ¿De vida o muerte?.

Ichigo: ¿Como que de vida o muerte?—pregunta con cara de espantó.

Tatsuki: ehhmm como lo diré, Orihime tiene la idea de que antes de hacer un esfuerzo mental debes comer cosas dulces o si no….

Orihime: ¡¡se te seca el cerebro!! –La chica pone una cara, según ella terrorífica.

Ichigo: ¿Por que dices eso Inoue?

Keigo: No Ichigo, –interrumpe—no hay que arriesgarnos, hay que ir al centro por un postre.

Mizuiro: Tu lo que quieres es ver chicas, Asano-san.—menciona en tono de burla.

Keigo: ahhh eres cruel, yo me preocupo por nuestra salud.—dice llorando

Orihime: ohhhhh Kurosaki kun, tengan cuidado si quieres yo puedo preparar un pastel para

ustedes, de que sabor te gustaría mi especialidad es el de Cebolla con crema de maní—Dice la joven con un tono ilusionado, mientras su amiga se pone literalmente azul del miedo.

Ichigo: Ehhh tal vez, en otra ocasión. —menciona horrorizado.

Keigo: Ichigo, ¿como vas a despreciar un pastel que te regala una chica?—lo dice mientras patea al pelinaranja.

Ichigo: cállate idiota

Mizuiro: Inoue-san, estoy seguro que ese pastel ayudara mucho a Ichigo, esta muy atrasado en sus clases y tiene que estudiar así que su cerebro esta en peligro

Ichigo: que, ¿tu también?

Orihime: Entiendo.

Kurosaki-kun, confía en mi yo te salvare- piensa la joven.

Tatsuki: Bueno, bueno ya vamonos Orihime ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Orihime: Si, Adiós Asano-kun, Kojima-kun, KUROSAKI-KUN.

Mizuiro: Inoue-san.

Orihime: Dime.

Mizuiro: Jeh, solo por curiosidad, ¿de que sabor pediste tu helado?.

Ichigo-Tatsuki-Keigo: Ehhhhhh.

Orihime: ¡¡De fresa!!.

Mizuiro: jejejeje ya veo.-menciona con aire misterioso.

Finalmente las chicas se depiden y los jóvenes siguen su camino con la misma intensidad de antes.

Mas tarde en la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki, los tres amigos se encontraban en una etapa de extremo trabajo, debido a que ya era tarde y no tenían ni la mitad del deber.

Keigo: ahhhhh estoy cansado.-dice bostezando.

Ichigo: ¿que?, pero si no has hecho nada, a ver ¿ya tienes lo de Napoleón Bonaparte?

Keigo: No, es que la historia española es muy aburrida.

Ichigo: Pedazo de grrrr…. Napoleón era Francés no Español. —dice el joven con el seño fruncido.

Keigo. ¿De Francia?, ahhhhh mas aburrida aun.

Mizuiro: Yo solo tengo una duda.

Ichigo: ¿Qué, sobre Napoleón?

Mizuiro: ¿Qué opinas de Inoue Orihime?—Dice mientras sonríe.

Ichigo: Bueno veraz ella…… ¿Que?, ¿A que viene…. Eso que tiene que ver con historia universal?,--responde el confundido chico.

ahhh no será --piensa Keigo.

Mizuiro: Oh vamos, es solo una pregunta responde.

Ichigo: mmmmmm, que puedo decir. Ehh creo que es buena persona – dice con cara de disgusto.

Keigo: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, debes estar demente, Es Inoue Orihime, una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela, la mitad de los chicos darían su brazo derecho por una cita con ella y tu solo atinas a decir, "es buena persona", ahhh que tipo.—Menciona en un tono exageradamente indignado.

Ichigo: mejor ponte a estudiar, Asano-san.

Keigo: ahhhhhhh.

Ichigo: ¿Y por que la pregunta?

Mizuiro: Bueno, es mera especulación mía pero--se interrumpe mientras bebe de una lata de refresco—creo que le gustas a Inoue-san.

El cuarto se queda en un silencio, que en realidad fue muy corto pero para los que estaban en aquella habitación parecía un siglo.

Keigo: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

De pronto se escucha un estruendo y el techo se desploma apareciendo de la nada Isshin, padre de Ichigo, quien aparentemente tenia rato escuchando TODO.

Isshin-Keigo: ¿Qué a Inoue-san le gusta

Ichigo?...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja – dicen al unísono

La pareja de idiotas entro en un lapsus de ataque de risa, ambos se retorcieron por la habitación llena de libros y cuadernos.

Keigo: Por favor Mizuiro, Orihime es una chica codiciada el ultimo en el que se fijaría seria en

Ichigo, ella podría conseguirse un tipo 100 veces mejor. – Menciona de forma soberbia y altanera, mientras pone una mano sobre la cabeza a Ichigo, cual perrito faldero.

Isshin: jejejejeje si, oye chico no le tomes el pelo a mi hijo, el es un perdedor, una chica así no se fijaría en el. -- dice mientras toma de los hombros a Ichigo y a Keigo

Ichigo se abalanza sobre ambos y los golpea con una patada giratoria.

Karin: Es duro pero es verdad, Ichigo jamás conseguiría una chica como Orihime. – responde desde debajo de la cama

Yuzu: Eres muy cruel con onii-chan, por que le das ilusiones. —también debajo de la cama.

Ichigo: Yuzu, Karin váyanse a su habitación.

Karin-Yuzu: Achhhh, ¿por que?

Ichigo: YA!!.

Y las niñas se van corriendo fuera del cuarto.

Ichigo: ahhh Mizuiro, ¿me estas tomando el pelo o que demonios? –grita molesto

Mizuiro: Aunque no lo creas yo soy muy inteligente para estos asuntos, por ejemplo ella te va preparar un pastel, mas tarde seguro te lo trae y he notado ciertos detalles que…

Ichigo: Mira mejor así lo dejamos, que hay que terminar la tarea. – interrumpe Ichigo—además eso del pastel obvio era una broma.

Mizuiro: Y a ti… ¿te gusta Orihime?

Ichigo: mmmm, ufffff ya lo dijo Keigo, ella puede conseguir a un tipo 100 veces mejor que yo, así que, ¿que mas da?. – dice en un tono serio pero sarcástico.

Los chicos continuaron con su trabajo.

Keigo: Bueno nos vamos, buenas noches señor Kurosaki, por cierto, que buena esta su colección. – pone cara de perversion

Isshin: jeh, es mi único orgullo. – responde con un gesto similar.

Ichigo: Colección, ¿que colección?

Mizuiro: Adiós, buenas noches.

Mizuiro y Keigo van caminando por la calle y charlando camino a casa.

Keigo: Mizuiro, te has pasado con Ichigo, yo se que tienes un sexto sentido con las mujeres pero no es justo ilusionarlo. —Dice en un tono extrañamente serio en el.

Mizuiro: ¿Tu crees?, jejejeje.

Mientras tanto Ichigo reflexiona recostado en su cama.

ufffff que día tan pesado, al final terminamos la tarea a duras penas. Aunque Keigo se puso a jugar videojuegos con mi papa y mis hermanas, la próxima vez mejor me junto con Chad es menos problemático, por lo menos hoy no vi fantasmas por las calles

Cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir.

Ichigo: jeh, Inoue dijo que traería un pastel, al final era obvio que era una broma, Mizuiro esta loco.

No lejos de ahí en un humilde departamento, una chica se desvela.

Orihime: Ahhhhhh no me sale, no me sale el pastel, ahhhhh no Kurosaki.kun, esperame por favor.

--

Date prisa con ese pastel Orihime, no vaya ser que alguien se te adelante Oô.


End file.
